container_terminal_tycoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Management
Inbound Ships Prioritization Ingame, the player needs to compete for inbound ships with nearby terminals. The list of inbound ships in the near future can be found in a ingame list, and the player needs to consider the cargo they are carrying, their sizes, the shipping companies they belong to, etc, to decide which ships to take in. Committing to a ship too late could results in they going to another port, therefore losing a potential business. However, committing to too many ships could results in being overwhelmed, and not being able to offload ships you committed too, therefore results in harsh penalty. Some inbound ships may have their own preferences on which terminal to go to, and the player needs to improve their relationship with that company to attract their ships. Successfully offloading ships increase the relationship with that company, and failing to offload their cargo in-time decreases it. Dealing with Special Events Some special events may occur, and they may lead to unpredictable outcomes. However, these events can be tailored to suit the desire of the companies that wish to encourage their employees to think in one way. For example, if the company wishes to promote the environmental awareness among their employees or contractors, environmental related events can have a higher change to appear, and the penalty for negatively react to them can be made higher. For example, here is an event that is likely to happen if the terminal has a high emission rating. Demonstration by Environmentalists: Mobs of environmentalists have gathered outside your terminal and blockaded the operation for that day, demanding actions be taken to reduce the pollution of the terminal. Failure to their demands could lead to constant hindrance from the environmentalists in the long run. Similarly, events can be made to encourage or discourage automation, depends on the company's needs. Modify the Terminal Design & Upgrade Machinery Some machinery can be upgraded during operation stage. Please refer to machinery for details. Upgrading them during operation stage will render them unusable for a certain amount of time, and wasting the space they occupy as well. Personnel Hiring and Equipment Purchase Some equipment can be purchased and put into used without slowing down the operation on the terminal, such as purchasing more forklifts. Please refer to machinery for details. We do not plan to expand too much into personnel management, since it is not exactly the goal of this game. However, the player will still be able to make certain decision like hiring temporary workers for a short duration of time, if the players expect an increased volume of traffic in the near future, based on the inbound ship schedule. Administration Policy Imagine these policies like the policies in SimCity or City: SkyLine. You can toggle them on or off, or modified to different levels, to modify some parameters of the game. They come at the cost, and usually do not simply provide straight forward rewards like "more cash". The players need to think strategically to achieve synergy. The list of policies (list subjected to changes) * Safely Protocols Education ** A higher level of this policy requires more time spend on education, therefore reducing the actual time the workers will spend on working. Keeping this policy on a high level will keep the safety awareness of the workers high, therefore reducing the chances of workplace incident, and vice versa. * Advertisement ** When turned on, a certain amount of budget will be used regularly to promote the player's terminal to the shipping companies, therefore making them favor your terminal more. * House Keeping ** A higher level of this policy will increase the amount of workers working at night shift to do "house keeping". This will no doubt costs a lot of budget for overtime salary, but will improve the performance of the next day by preparing shipments that are bound to be fetched first.